For precision machining of tooth flanks of particularly hard gears, tools have become known in which a toothed base member is equipped with diamond grains or corns on its flanks, for example from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 23 06 780. A coating with corns of cubic bornitride (CBN) is described in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 32 02 695.
In particular, in the case of tooth systems with a small modulus, producing an even coating with the hard-material grains at times creates considerable difficulties, since a galvanic or other treatment in the narrow tooth gaps can be accomplished only with great difficulty.
Therefore, a basic purpose of the invention is to produce a gear or rack-shaped tool in which the mentioned difficulties during coating with hard-material grains are avoided.